Your Eyes Holds Her secret
by Cirolane
Summary: This is a different version of Her eyes hold her secrets: You have been watching her for some time now. She doesn’t eat anymore. She hides it well behind her robes. Even though you can’t see it, you know she must be getting thinner


**AN: **this is a diffrent version of "Her eyes Hold her Secrets" I personaly think this one is better! Please read, review and enjoy!

**Your Eyes Hold Her Secrets**

Her eyes hold her secrets. You can see that she has put a wall up between herself and the rest of the world. She looks lonely; she is surrounded by people, and yet she looks so forsaken and alone. You can see that she is suffering; she is hurting and nobody is noticing. They look right at her, but it's as if they see right through her. You think they must be completely blind, or so wrapped up in their own lives that they can't see that their friend is hurting.

……………………………..

You have been watching her for some time now. She doesn't eat anymore. She hides it well behind her robes. Even though you can't see it, you know she must be getting thinner, and it frustrates you that the people who are closest to her don't even notice.

You haven't been feeling great lately either. Maybe that's why you started watching her; She looks the way you feel. You don't know.

The war is raging, and you know your family is in the middle of it, causing innocent people pain. You are expected to join in, soon. The thought of killing makes you sick. The Dark Lord is waiting to recruit you, the minute you are out of Hogwarts. You don't want that, but you don't know how to avoid it either.

………………………………

One day you are out patrolling, doing your prefect duties, you see a girl curled up against the wall, crying. When you come closer, you see that it is her, the miserable girl you've been watching. The youngest Weasley sits in front of you, her head leaning on her knees, her beautiful red hair flowing over her legs. She doesn't even notice you. She jumps when she looks up and finds you sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" you ask looking at her tear stained face.

"What do you care?" she shoots back.

"Just curious. Since it's after hours, and you really shouldn't be here!"

She looks you in the eyes; her eyes have a blank expression. She shrugs. "Dock as many points as you like, Malfoy. I don't care!" She looks close to tears.

"Just tell me what's wrong; it might help to talk about it! And I won't take any points."

"Hmm… Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Haters of all Gryffindors, offering not to take points from a Gryffindor out of bed? You must really be curious or mad," she says with a tiny smirk.

"Maybe both. To start, I'd like to know why you haven't been eating."

Her head snaps up, and when she turns to look at you, you can see her eyes are wide. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"How did you know?"

"I've been watching you!"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't been acting like yourself, you've been walking around like a zombie, like an empty shell. And when I've looked closer, you've looked lonely and sad." You're not yet willing to tell her your own fears, why you started watching her in the first place.

"My friends haven't noticed," she says quietly.

"Yeah! I've notice that too. And I'd honestly really like to know what would depress you. You've always looked like a happy free spirit to me!" You look at her with friendly, questioning eyes.

She sighs. She takes a deep breath. "Fine! I guess I could tell you. I mean, you know more than any of my friends, and all you have done is observe."

She takes another deep breath, and says, "You remember the Chamber of Secrets?" You nod; she continues, "That was me, I was the one who opened the chamber, but I didn't do it of my own free will. I was possessed by Tom Riddle."

You frown, where have you heard that name before? Your father had mentioned…. "Voldemort?"

She nods.

"How?"

"Through a diary, I found it inside one of my textbooks. I started writing in it, and found Tom writing back to me. He became my best friend, and I told him all my secrets. I didn't understand what was happening, I would find myself somewhere without a clue as to how I had gotten there. There were black holes in my memory where I couldn't remember where I had been, or what I had done. When he took me down to the chamber, he told me that he was going to use my soul to rise again. I hated him then, and I still do, but I loved him too. He was my first love, and when Harry destroyed the diary, it was as if he had destroyed a piece of me as well."

"After that, I was never the same. I got depressed, and nobody seemed to understand why. Everybody just wanted to forget about it; they didn't want to think about how their little Ginny had been fooled by Voldemort. Nobody understood that I needed to talk about it; whenever I would bring it up, they would quickly change the subject."

She is crying now, her words coming out in sobs. She is leaning on your shoulder, and you have your arm around her, trying to calm her down.

"And with the war and everything, I'm just so depressed, because some part of me can't hate him for what he is doing, because some part of me still loves Tom Riddle. It's consuming me; I can't eat; I can't sleep. I'm feeling like I'm betraying my family for not hating him as much as I should. Everything is so messed up, and nobody is noticing, and it's as if I don't have any right to be sad!"

"Sshh! I'm here, I see you, and I'm noticing you. I think you have every right to be sad. I also think you just need someone to talk to. And I'll help you along the way, that is, if you want me to?" You understand her better than she could ever know. You know how easy Voldemort can manipulate people. You have seen it first hand, it happened to your parents. You understand her hate, because you hate him too. He stole your parents away from you. Maybe one day you will tell her, but right know you're just going to let her cry on your shoulder.

She looks at you through her tears with a grateful smile. "Thank you, I would like that very much!"

She buries her face in your chest, and after a while you can hear her breathing even out. You pick her up and carry her to the Room of Requirement. You put her down softly on the bed. You are about to depart when you hear a small voice say, "Don't leave me!"

So you lay down beside her on the bed, holding her through the night, keeping her nightmares away.

That night, you become her guardian, her most trusted friend. You are the only one who knows of her troubles; you keep her secrets, like she keeps yours. You are two lonely souls looking out for each other in a dark world!


End file.
